Another Day
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Pewdie finally comes over to stay at Cry's house, he expects to play some games and have fun. But as events continue to get weirder and weirder, until downright terrifying, just what has he gotten into? Slash, general insanity...PewDieCry (the slash is the first slash ever.)
1. Chapter 1

Cry stared out from the small eyeholes of his mask. He was staring out of the glass window in the front room, trying to catch a glimpse of Pewdiepie, who was staying in Florida for a month with him. After all, it would be the first time they would meet in the flesh and Cry wanted this to be a month Pewdie would never forget.  
Cry was excited about it already. He knew Felix well and was excited to have someone actually visit for once. Cry wasn't the 'people' type and usually stayed indoors, going outside only when he was forced to. As such, he wasn't the most popular person and rarely had company. And his family...he wouldn't even begin to go into that. Even thinking about them returned some unwanted, painful childhood memories...  
A loud knock on the door broke him out of his trance. Felix, Pewds, Pewdiepie.

Felix stared at the house Cry...no, Ryan lived at. It was a beautifully simple house that looked slightly modern, but still old, if that was even possible. This was the place.  
Dragging his luggage behind him, Pewdie knocked loudly on the door, all the while wondering what Ryan looked like. _Was he tall? Short? Did he have a strange habit? Was he...?_  
"Hello, friend."

Cry. He had short, brown hair that seemed to go off in every direction imaginable. Glasses pressed against the surface of his white pokerface mask. A dark purple t-shirt with his Sup? mascot on. Ripped denim jeans. Felix absorbed all of this information in at once, making a mental copy of the image in front of him. But especially of his sparkling, baby blue eyes that shone from behind the eyeholes of his mask.  
"Urm...Pewds? Are you...okay?" Cry asked carefully, he wasn't very good at stuff like this.  
Felix continued to stare at Ryan, unresponsive.  
"Pewds...? I'm glad to see you too and all, but you staring at me like that is freaking me out..."  
Still no answer.  
"PEWDIEPIE!"  
"Huh? I...what?" Felix stuttered out an answer.  
"...You okay friend? You've gone pale..." Cry asked softly, eyes full of concern.  
"N-no, I'm fine Cry. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about the adventures that await. Sorry." Pewdie blushed.  
Cry raised an eyebrow from behind his mask, stared at the Swede with his suitcase and bags for a moment and then opened the door wide.  
"Come on in, Pewds."


	2. Chapter 2

Cry lay awake in bed, watching the sleeping Felix beside him.  
_Well, that had escalated quickly._  
Ryan couldn't even remember just how it had happened, how it had come to this.  
But, deep down, he had enjoyed it.  
He turned to face the sleeping Swede next to him, who was breathing quietly with one arm slumped around Ryan. Felix was murmuring in his sleep, something about Cry and Stephano. Ryan smiled. It was strangely cute.  
Suddenly the memories hit him. Pewds carrying his stuff into the guest room. Cry had gone into the kitchen to make some drinks for them both, it was a celebration after all.  
_In the end, Pewds did definitely know how to celebrate...no. Shut up brain._  
Felix had been taking an extremely long time on his own, so he had gone to check up on him, just to see if he was alright, and was about to knock on the door when he heard Felix crying.  
_"Oh...no. I can't. I have a girlfriend. I'm not like that. I love her to death. But Ryan...why am I so...attracted to him? Even if I love him...I can't tell him. It would break mine, his and her heart. I can't...but why? I thought you chose who you fell in love with? Why Ryan...why am I falling for you when I can't have you?"_  
Ryan gasped. He slowly backed away from the door, ever so slightly. Pewds...had feelings for him? The masked man who never reveals his face, the weirdo who never leaves his house? Cry himself had mixed emotions about Pewds that he couldn't exactly name but did he...?  
He pulled himself back together. He would ask later, when the time was better.

"Pewds? You okay friend?" Cry spoke to the door. "You've been a while so I just wanted to see how you were. And I needed to pick up Cryaotic. I left him in there."  
Cryaotic was a little Sup? guy with a difference...he was alive. He moved and...protected Cry. Protected the attic. Stopped...that escaping.  
The sobbing stopped. A small sniff escaped the door. Ryan pushed the door open.  
"Pewds! What's wrong?" Ryan asked, knowing full well what the problem was but knew that this wasn't the time.  
"Nothing...I...was...nothing. What's Cryaotic?" Felix stammered. Damn Cry was hot. He blushed and refused to meet those bright blue eyes from behind that mask.  
"Oh, he's here. Come on. You have jobs to do." Cry replied, making a note of Felix's blush and picking up the small statue. He began to turn away when...  
"What jobs? Its just a statue..."  
Ryan turned back abruptly. No-one had asked about Cryaotic before...and especially about the attic.  
"I...I...I can show you. He protects. The attic. I...need proof it exists."  
"Okay. Don't worry about it Cry." Pewdie said with a sad smile.

Pewdie had returned from the guest room and was waiting for Cry in the kitchen when he returned from placing Cryaotic in his place. He knew, deep down, that Cryaotic was only a statue and couldn't move, nor protect him...but he felt better. Reassurance was good.  
Ryan took his drink from the side as Felix just stared, watching him drink. It put him on edge, it was almost as if he was...  
Waiting...? For wha..  
Then Ryan tasted the spike in his drink. Far too late. As he slumped forward and fell unconscious, he heard only one thing.  
_"I'm sorry Cry...I love you..."_

Then he had woken up with a drunk Pewdie on top of him. He was kissing and sucking his sweet spot, hugging him and caressing him softly. Ryan didn't care anymore. He could now name the emotion that had been surging through him today. Love. He loved Pewds with all his heart and yet he hadn't realised it. How blind was he?  
"I love you too Felix...always..."  
Then they proceeded to make love in the most beautiful way possible, and knew that tomorrow would be the start of many brighter days together.

Or so Ryan thought.  
He could hear it now, its laugh drifting through the ceiling. But now, he was ready.  
With Felix by his side, he would face his demons.  
Cry turned to his lover, kissed him softly and fell into a deep and blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix woke before his lover. Cry was breathing softly by his side, closely wrapped around Felix. Staring at the white mask covering Cry's face, he wondered what lay underneath. _Maybe he could take a quick peek before Ryan woke..._  
Cry began to stir.  
Felix left the mask on Ryan's face. He didn't care what he looked like and if wearing it made him happy, then he was fine with that.  
Pewdie planted a kiss on Cry's cheek, untangled himself from his boyfriend and went to make breakfast.

Whilst in the middle of making breakfast, Cry came down the stairs wearily, being led with his nose instead of his eyes. His brown hair was even more wild than before and those blue eyes were hardly open.  
_So adorable._  
"..food...gimme...food...I...food..." Cry mumbled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. It failed.  
"Look, I'm almost done. You just sit down over there, be cute and then you can eat."  
Ryan followed with no objections.

After breakfast, the two curled up together on Cry's couch. Pewdie was softly stroking Cry's light brown locks and Cry was snuggled tightly into his shoulder and side. The beautiful silence made them lost in each other.  
"I love you Cry."  
"I love you too, Pewds."  
A short while after, Felix noticed the extra heartbeat on his side getting slower. Worried, he turned to Ryan, who had fallen asleep next to him. He laughed.  
_A lazy day...just what they needed._

No videos were made that day.  
Both said this was because of personal motives and would try to get videos done soon.  
They just were together now, enjoying each other's company and love. They were alive for once.  
Until Mariza called to ask about Pewdie's 'personal motives'.  
"Oh yeah, that. Nothing big. Just Cry showing me the sights and me settling in. Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah. Love you. Bye."  
Felix hung up with a sigh. That last part had felt so wrong when he said it, he had wanted to be sick. But still, poor Mariza. How was he going to tell her?  
Then he noticed Ryan, who had gone to get drinks and had been standing in the doorway the whole time, looking slightly hurt.  
"I'm sorry Ryan. I don't mean it. I love you. But...I don't know how to tell her. I care about her too, she's my friend. I don't want her to get hurt because of me." The words tumbled out before he could stop them, but they were all true. He might not love her, but he still cared about her feelings.  
"Oh...okay. I see. Can you do me a favour? You wanted to see Cryaotic in action right?" Cry asked, fully understanding the situation.  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Go first."  
"What?" Pewdie said surprised. _That was it? No 'get me this' or 'repeat last night'? Just 'go first'?_  
"Go first. You'll understand when you get in there."  
"Um...okay."  
Cry showed Pewds the way to the ladder that led to the attic. He stared at the ladder with a strange look. Felix started to climb the ladder. _Why wasn't Cry going first? Was he afraid? He looked scared yesterday...I'll protect him. No matter what. I love him._

What was in the attic took him by surprise.  
Blood, bloody chains and messages scratched into the floorboards with what appeared to be fingernails. Blood was everywhere. Up the walls, on the floor, everywhere. Chains hung from the ceiling, blood dripping from them as they swung quietly in the small breeze. It was enough to make Felix want to throw up. Bloody messages lined the walls such as: _'PAIN', 'INSAINTY'_ and _'FEAR'_.  
It was like a horror game.  
Somehow, in the middle of all the blood, something stood out. A mask, like the one Cry wore usually. But its eyes were pitch black and bleeding, and its mouth was jagged and filled with sharp, bloodstained teeth.  
Darkness seemed to surround it.  
A simple scratched message was beside it.  
_"The body is a cage and a host to insanity. Are you scared, Pewds? HAHAHAHA!"_  
Did Ryan do this? No...he couldn't...  
Felix picked up the mask and showed it to Cry. Cry backed away from it.  
"GET THAT CURSED THING AWAY FROM ME!" He cried, backing into the wall and down the ladder.  
Felix threw the mask away and sped down the ladder.  
"I'm sorry Cry. Let's leave that place alone now. Here, hush, its alright. Its gone. Hush..." Pewds spoke softly, comforting the rocking Cry in his arms.  
_"Its all over..."_

Felix was waiting in bed for Ryan. He had just been getting a drink and was taking some time. Today must have got to him.  
Suddenly, all the lights went out.  
"Ryan, is that you? Stop it. It's creeping me out..." He called to the darkness.  
The door opened.  
Ryan entered, but instead of his normal pokerface mask, he was wearing the mad, bloodied mask from before.  
The mask from the attic.  
"Who...no...what are you?" Pewdie cried in a scared voice.  
_"Its me, friend. Ryan."_  
Cry sounded insane and a mad laugh escaped his lips.  
"No...you're not him. You're not the Ryan I love. GIVE HIM BACK!" Pewdie screamed at the masked man.  
Another evil laugh, more mocking this time.  
_"'Give him back?' Why don't I kill him right now? No...too easy...I love you Felix...you know that right? So you'll do anything for me right?"_  
"What do you want?" Felix said in a frightened tone. If Cry, the real Cry, got hurt, he'd never forgive himself.  
_"Bleed for me Felix."_  
With that, the crazed man raised his knife, sharp and blood covered, and a scream echoed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix flopped back onto the bed, panting. The cruelly-rendered mask that Cry had been wearing was in his hand. He had managed it. He was okay.  
Cry, on the other hand, was in a bad way. His unconscious body had cuts everywhere and had already begun to bruise. He shivered and convulsed in what seemed to be some sort of nightmare. Felix dragged him up onto the bed with the last of his strength.  
_I'm sorry Ryan...I had to. Why did this happen?_

_"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Pewds...its so cute when you bleed...when you pretend to scream in pain when you're actually enjoying it. Why are you still trying to defy me? You shouldn't lie to me...it'll only HURT MORE!"_  
Another slash of the knife. Another scream of pain. Another thrust.  
Another lie.

_"Why Felix? I know you are enjoying this...it doesn't need to hurt. I can tell when you lie, Felix. Just stop...then everything will be better...pretty please?"_  
Another thrust.  
But this time, a laugh.  
Pewdie's own.  
He had given in to this monster, this insane lunatic, just for his own pleasure.  
For his own obedience.  
This mad, crazed version of Ryan laughed madly. A small, evil smile formed on his lips.  
_"Good Pewds...I knew you'd stop lying to me, babe. I love you, you know that? Good. Obey me now...Felix..."_  
Felix did as he was told. He didn't care anymore about the pain, or the crazed laughter coming from his boyfriend's mouth.  
It didn't matter.  
Even though his subconscious was screaming at him to wake up.

"...Ryan."  
An evil cackle.  
_"...Yes, my dear?"_  
"SNAP OUT OF IT CRY! THIS ISN'T YOU!"  
Pewdie couldn't contain his screams. He was so broken by this whole experience...he didn't know what he wanted...or who Cry was anymore.  
_"Oh, and I thought we had already established this Pewds. Never mind..."_  
The masked man's hand went towards the bloodied silver blade beside him.  
_NOW!_  
Felix leapt up, grabbed the knife and dragged it down Ryan's arm. He screeched in agony, blood going everywhere. Cry slowly recovered his fragmented mind, but the calm, controlling tone in his voice was gone.  
Instead was something far darker, crazed and unstable.  
_"Why, you little bitch! Think you're tough now, Pewds? Cutting up your boyfriend? Cheating on your girlfriend? I'll kill you! Teach...you...a...lesson...AHAHAHAHAHA!"_  
Ryan ran towards him, laughing manically all the while. Felix braced himself.  
"I'm sorry Cry."  
Felix ran forward, and punched Cry hard in the stomach. Cry, taken aback and winded, grabbed his stomach and staggered backwards, trembling a little. Pewds took control of his confusion, ripping the mask from Ryan's face.  
_He's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined..._  
Ryan slumped to the floor, Felix just catching him.

_I don't see why he hides a face like that. His features are flawless. He has small, dark bags under his eyes and a small scar on his cheek, but even so, he's handsome.  
And his eyes...they're like deep blue sapphires, twinkling in the sunlight. Who would hide this?_  
Pewds continued to stare at Cry sleeping, now a little bit more peacefully than before. He really was cute.  
Felix turned to the window and stared into the big full moon that engulfed the glass. _Wasn't there some form of madness caused by staring into the moon for too long? Some small, folk story about moon insanity? Yeah, moon insanity. That's it. I really hope he's okay...a bit shaken...but okay. I feel really bad for submitting to that...thing. Please...be okay Ryan..._

As to what Ryan would wake up to and who Ryan would be, Felix didn't know. All he could do was hope.  
Hope that when he wakes up, the eyes that greet him will be the caring ones of his lover, and not that of a crazed lunatic.

_Oh, how easily hope is shattered...and how powerfully it can affect those who it is blessed, or cursed, upon._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Pewds...?"  
"Felix? Where are you? Its...no...it can't...PEWDS!"_

This can't be happening...  
Where was he?

_"PEWDIE! Please! Yell if you can hear me!"_

Still no answer. Ryan worried for him. He was in the middle of a darkened maze, with no direction and almost a thousand different routes. And no Felix.  
A small groan echoed down the hallway.  
Ryan sprinted, not worrying about the pain in his chest or lack of air. Nothing mattered apart from Felix.  
The sound was getting louder, but Ryan felt like it was getting further away, like the noise was tormenting him, letting him catch up but always remaining that little bit ahead.  
_A door? This must be it. Felix, hold on...please._  
Cry ran into the room and froze.

A bloodied, mangled corpse lay sprawled across the neat, white tiles of the floor. Blood was splashed everywhere, up the walls, on the ceiling and even in the small corners of the room. The body, which had been a fresh kill, had been cut up into shreds and been beat repeatedly with some form of sharp object. His skull had a massive dent in the side. Felix's internal organs were piled up on top of his body, and his heart was sitting in a pool of wet blood. His body had become so deformed Cry could hardly tell it was Felix.  
But he knew.  
Ryan started to cry...tears of laughter.  
The blood soaked clothes he was wearing clung to him as he completed his little ritual. The knife, once cold and icy to the touch, was now warm with overflowing blood from its tip.  
He kissed his lover on the lips for the last time, then decapitated him, keeping the head of the gamer as a trophy.

_*beep beep beep*_

Ryan groaned as the alarm on his phone reminded him of how much he hated waking up. The small monotonous beeping prevailed however, and he eventually sat up.  
He instantly regretted it.  
A wave of pain and nausea hit him hard, forcing him back down into bed. He groaned.  
_Oh joy, its like the hangover from hell all over again. What have I done to deserve this? Did Felix spike my...  
Where is Felix? If he made me another spiked drink then I'm gonna kill him..._  
Blaming his headache on drinking and Felix's unusual methods of getting Ryan into bed, he went downstairs.  
Although, as he went, he was sure he had been sober last night...

Felix was already eating breakfast when Ryan entered the kitchen. Or more, staggered into the kitchen. The headache was a blinding pain that thumped whenever he moved.  
"Are you okay Cry...? Hey, easy!" Pewds yelped as he caught Cry as he collapsed.  
_Last night must have been tough on him..._  
"Yeah, perfect. Just a splitting headache and no memory of last night. How I always am. Are you spiking my drinks again?" Cry groaned, hauling himself up using the table. Pewdie laughed.  
_He doesn't remember...? Maybe its for the best..._  
"Me? Spike your drinks? Now, just what are you implying Ryan?" Felix said sarcastically, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.  
_Yes...everything'll be fine now...I'll sort out Mariza and then we'll be happy and together. Forever.  
Just the way it should be..._

The next day, Cry's headache had cleared, and he was feeling much better. He had just gone out to the shops, they needed food. And Pewds had insisted on Ryan going so that he would get some fresh air and socialise more.  
And Cry had wanted to adjust to his boyfriend's taste in food.  
Felix's mobile rang. It was Cry.  
_"Urm...why it this on the list?"_  
"Don't worry about it Cry."  
_"But why is it...?"_  
"Hush. I said don't worry about it. Now hurry up!"  
Cry's small sigh of annoyance was hilarious.  
_"Fine. Be all mysterious. See if I care. I'll hurry up now. Bye."_  
Felix laughed as Cry hung up on him. He was so going to get him back for this, but it had been so worth it...

A small while later, Felix's phone rang again. Caller ID: Cry.  
_What does he want?_  
"I told you to just get it and don't worry about it!" Felix yelled sarcastically into the phone.  
_"Hello, urm...Mr Felix. Your friend Ryan has just been admitted to hospital and is in a critical condition. We'll explain when you get here. Please...hurry."_  
The person hung up.  
Felix just stared into the screen of his phone.  
_What?_


	6. Chapter 6

_What?  
Ryan...in...hospital?  
How could this happen? Was it my fault, telling him to hurry? He better be okay...damn it! Fuck...Cry!_

He began to wonder what Cry would need. _He had to take something to help calm him. But what? And how?_  
Suddenly, he knew exactly what to take.  
_Where is it? Think! The one thing that always calms him down...not THAT. Jesus Pewdie, why are you even thinking of that right now! There it is! And now for the other thing...perfect!_

Felix practically threw open the door and ran. He almost forgot to lock it in his panic. There was only one thing on his mind, would Ryan be okay?  
_If only I hadn't rushed him..._

...

_"Hey, I made breakfast! You take forever to wake up, you know that?"_ Felix smiled, staring at the half asleep zombie of Ryan. He yawned and groaned simultaneously. Felix laughed. _How long until he notices? Considering all he did yesterday was sleep, he wouldn't have noticed. But today..._  
Pewdie had to suppress a laughing fit as he watched his sleepy boyfriend stagger around the room.  
_How has he not noticed yet? Is he too sleepy?_  
Cry finally managed to sit in a chair without falling down. Pewds passed him his breakfast, as forcing him to wobble around again would be cruel.  
_And he's going to get enough cruelty as it is...I can't believe this._  
Ryan picked up a spoonful of cereal and ate it. He stopped. He did it again.  
_It's sinking in...I'm sorry, but no mercy for you this time._  
Ryan felt his face. Instead of the cold plastic that usually occupied his face, he felt his own warm skin against the bitter cold of his fingers. He jerked away in recoil. A deep red blush appeared on those pale cheeks.  
_Being cute will get you nowhere._  
"Pewds...where's my mask?" Ryan stuttered, becoming incredibly shy all of a sudden. He attempted to hide his face in his hands, all too aware that it was too late.  
"Hush...don't worry. Its in a safe place..." Felix said calmly and softly, leaning in close and trailing kisses up Cry's neck. He didn't fall for it though, and pushed the Swede away.  
"That's nice and all, but I would prefer to have it here with me. On my face. So, you know, go and get it. My love." Cry paused, staring up at Felix, who was almost on top of him at this point. "Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"I had a bad feeling that would be your answer."  
Cry realised what he was making him do. He also realised that somehow Felix was directly on top of him.  
_Fuck you and your unorthodox methods!_

...

Felix snapped out of his flashback. He was at the hospital. Trying to remain calm, he opened the door and walked in. Instantly the receptionist caught his eye and beckoned him over.  
"Come with me. Your friend is fine, nothing too serious than cuts and grazes. He's very lucky. However, we're just keeping an eye on him for a couple of days and we need to...do a couple more tests. He'll be back soon though."  
_Thank God...Ryan, you're okay..._  
"What kind of tests?" Felix asked, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
"Just...tests."  
The receptionist looked a little uncomfortable when answering that question.  
_She's hiding something..._

Ryan turned his head sharply to the sound of the door opening. He had a private room in the hospital. Seeing Felix's smiling face, he relaxed.  
"Ryan! I thought I had lost you! You okay?" Felix smiled a sad smile. The receptionist left them alone.  
"My bones hurt...but nothing too serious. I missed you. I thought I was going to die..." Ryan sighed.  
"I brought you something!"  
"Huh...what? What did you bring?"  
Cry looked like a small child on Christmas opening presents. He beamed.  
Inside the bag Pewdie had managed to smuggle into the hospital, was the cry mask, and Cryaotic.

He stroked the statue fondly as he placed the mask over his face. A big smile sneaked out from behind the mask.  
"Thank you! I love you, you know that?" He spoke quickly and rapidly, overjoyed at seeing the world through the plastic. He never let go of Cryaotic. Felix knew that he had been right to bring these.  
"So, what happened?" Felix said, curious and happy to see Cry so...excited.  
Cry sighed a little under the mask.  
"Well..."

...

Cry stared at the road ahead of him, slowly walking home. If the objects Felix had asked him to buy meant anything, that meant that he was obviously planning something big at home.  
_Well, he and his little 'games' will just have to wait, won't he?_  
This did leave a lot to Cry's imagination, however, on just what the Swede was planning. He had gotten used to the fact that Felix would do just about anything to have sex with him, and that terrified and excited him in equal measure.  
_Just don't accept any food or drink from him, and you should be fine.  
Usually._  
Then the world went black.

...

"Apparently some psycho must have pushed me into the road when a car was coming along. I don't remember there being any people, but hey, it doesn't matter. I'm alive, that's what counts...erm...Pewds?"  
Felix was staring directly at him. It was a little unnerving, to say the least.  
"Pewds? Snap out of it friend!"  
Felix blinked a couple of times, coming out of his daydream. He saw Ryan's worried face and smiled, to reassure him. It was a fake smile.  
"I wonder why someone would do that...at least you're okay and hardly hurt. I guess you'll be able to come home soon...after the last tests. I'll miss you..." Pewds stopped. He turned away.  
"I have to go now Ryan."  
With that, he left the room, feeling Cry's confused gaze follow him as he left. As he walked down the gleaming corridor, a faint sobbing could be heard from the other direction.  
He had work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan just sat there, staring at the door. _Why did Felix just leave so abruptly? I thought that he wouldn't want to go...I don't want him to go! I almost died...I miss him...why did you go?_  
He began to cry, deep uncontrollable sobs, until he was screaming with confusion and heartbreak. His lungs felt like they were going to burst. He screamed and screamed for what seemed like an eternity, until a doctor came in with a syringe.

The next day, Ryan woke, and he felt the undying emotion in his heart, still raw from the other day. He couldn't understand why Felix had left so early. The hospital's closing time was ages away and there was nothing that needed doing at the house.  
_Just why, Pewds? What was so important that you needed to leave so soon?_  
The day passed, with Cry tapping his fingers on the windowsill. Pewdie hadn't come to see him.  
_Maybe he's just stockpiling some videos so he can spend more time here. Yeah. That'd make sense. Or...no. Let's not think about that alternative. He's loyal. I love him. He loves me too. Otherwise, why would he have come up here so quickly? Stop thinking Ryan! He's probably just making videos or has no time. He'll call or something. Yeah. Felix...I miss you._  
As the sunset turned a pinkish grey, Cry tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to make sense of it all.

A full five days passed, and still Felix never returned. Cry had become a shell of his former self, watching the door mercilessly every minute of every day, hoping to see that dazzling smile open the door. He refused food and drink, didn't sleep, didn't want to live. Felix was his life, his everything. A world without him wasn't a world worth living in.  
_But why hasn't he got in touch?  
Maybe...maybe he's not coming back..._  
Ryan began to sob quietly. Everything that mattered to him was slowly being taken away and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was worthless, not good enough in Felix's eyes...those bright, sparkling eyes. He wanted Felix to be happy, to be what he deserved...and yet he had somehow repulsed him into never returning.  
Cry buried his masked face into his hands. _How had this happened? Why am I so useless?_  
"Felix...I love you...so very much...please, come back...my heart is breaking.."  
"I love you too Ryan."  
Cry lifted his head up from his palms. There, stood in the doorway, was Pewdie, clothes slightly damp from rain and smiling brightly. The raindrops in his hair seemed to glow in the light, giving him a watery halo around his head. And his eyes...they shone in a way Ryan hadn't thought was possible.  
Cry got up and ran to his partner, not caring about the pain. He hugged Pewdie tight, lost in happiness.  
He backed up to admire his boyfriend, but instead looked around, bewildered.  
There was no Felix.  
It was all an illusion.

_I don't want to live in a world without Felix.  
I don't want to wake up to know that he won't be there anymore.  
I want to die..._

Cry woke up with a rush of breath. He kept gulping down air, not really knowing why or how. He didn't know how it was possible to breathe so much air in such little time.  
He looked up, and saw the faces of the doctors and nurses staring at him. They handed him an oxygen mask.  
He was in what seemed to be a surgery room of the hospital. Ryan flopped back weakly. A nurse came to his side and spoke softly, in an attempt to calm him.  
"You're a very lucky person."

Felix had almost ran to the hospital when he got the call. He had felt sorry for leaving Ryan on his own...but...  
_It had been worth it..._  
He sprinted down the corridors, finding the room eventually. He was so worried...but he still somehow paused before opening the door.  
_What if he doesn't love me anymore, or thinks of me differently? I tried to get here...but I needed to be ready. Damn! I can't lie! But...he's better off not knowing. How can someone's heart just stop beating anyway? Poor Cry..._  
He counted to three, then opened the door.  
What was inside, terrified him.  
Cry hadn't even turned around. He was a sickly yellow colour, and was a lot thinner than before. The life seemed to have been drained from his body and he was just staring out of the window. The cry mask was a dirty grey, thrown on the floor.  
"...Cry?" Felix said, voice full of concern. He stepped towards the figure, half expecting him to turn around and have no eyes, just dark, empty voids, like a dream he'd been having recently.  
Cry didn't move. He moaned slightly.  
"Please turn around Cry, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you...I missed you so much..."  
No movement. Some more moaning.  
Felix walked straight up to him and stopped by the bed.  
Then he noticed the giant oxygen mask that took up his whole face and the fact that he was wired up to so many machines, it would have been impossible to move.  
Cry gave him a look.  
The look said _'If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll kill you.'_  
Felix knew that he was serious.

Alone at the house, Pewds noticed how lonely and quiet it was without his boyfriend to keep him company, to scream at films with him and laugh at him. The silence seemed to swallow the house whole, separating it from the outside world.  
For the third time today, Pewdie fired up his computer and began his research.  
_I'm going to help you, Ryan. I'm going to be prepared for anything that these 'tests' may uncover. To be able to fix you...see you truly happy...that's a promise. You'll be home soon..._  
With that, he signed in to his private account and began a long three hours of learning and processing.


	8. Chapter 8

_There. All finished.  
I'm ready for you, Ryan. To care for you and look after you, no matter what...so we can be together.  
Forever..._

Felix slumped back into the chair with a sigh. He was tired, and his whole body ached. His brain hurt from all of the material it had processed and the harsh light of the computer hadn't made it any better.  
But it was done now.  
He was ready.  
_Only one last thing left to do..._

Ryan was given the all-clear a couple of days later. Felix promised to keep an eye on him and to make sure he rested.  
_Oh, he's going to do a lot more than just rest...my poor, sweet Ryan..._  
A while later, they arrived back at the house, smiling and laughing. They felt normal again, as if they'd never been apart...  
Cry fumbled with the key in the lock. _Damn thing...why won't you open? Sigh...fucking old door..._  
Cry kicked the door hard simultaneously with turning the key. The door opened with a creak and a grunt. He sighed.  
Felix laughed at Cry's frustration at the door. It was funny how quickly he could get worked up about these things.  
"Shut up Felix." Cry muttered sternly, looking down to the ground with a blush that caused Felix to laugh more.  
"But...what...would be the fun...in that?" Felix managed to say between hysterical laughing fits. He had to lean on the doorframe to steady himself.  
"PEWDS I SAID TO- huh?" Cry's voice dropped to a whisper, the dark blush beginning to fade from his cheeks. The fear in Ryan's voice caused Felix to look up.  
And then he saw what had caused his boyfriend to fall silent.  
"W-what the...? How...is that? That's not...Cry?"

The living room was different. Completely different.  
The warm, cosy interior of their home had been replaced with something far less friendly.  
In every chair, shelf, or available place were china dolls. They were everywhere, on the TV, on the table...even on the computer. The dolls were also all disfigured in some way or another, with limbs and glass eyes missing. These points had...red marker over them, leaving a lot looking like they were blood covered or crying.  
And all of them were staring directly into their eyes.  
A single, bloodied sentence was carved onto the wall:  
_Play with me?_  
Felix stepped into the room first, trying desperately not to scream and run away. He had to be strong. For Cry's sake.  
"Don't worry about it babe. It'll be fine, you'll see. Someone's playing a game with us. Just stay there, and I'll deal with this." He called to the whimpering man behind him, more to calm his own nerves than Cry's.  
_What the fuck happened here? How did someone get so many of these creepy dolls in here? And...what the hell's that on the wall?_  
Eyes.  
They were everywhere on the wall, just too small to see from far away. Felix felt nervous, his paranoia beginning to settle in. He was really uncomfortable now.  
_All this would need is Slender Man or Ao Oni and it would be perfect...oh great, my mind is now raving off to itself...great..._  
He was just about to turn around, when something red caught his eye. _Another sentence in blood...but what does it say? It's in a different language..._  
"Hey, do you speak other languages Cry? Because we might have a small problem..." Felix said, turning around to face him. Cry nodded. He smiled and...  
The dolls were all staring at him. Felix jumped and squealed in terror.  
_...Fucking...hell..._  
"O-okay Cry...just need to come over here, n-nice and slowly, okay? Don't worry, they're...looking at me..." Pewdie stammered, attempting to recover from the scare. It was terrifying to have those dead, glass eyes stare into him, like they were staring into his soul and turning it to ice right in front of him. He gulped.  
Cry looked at the wall, with Pewdie slowly turning around too.  
He turned an impossible shade of white.  
"What is it? Cry, what does it say?" Felix whispered in dread.  
"C-checkmate."  
All of a sudden, a shadow appeared against the wall and the world faded away with a laugh and a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix woke up to a blinding white light being flashed into his entire mind. He cursed as he felt his throbbing head ready to burst as he tried to clear the fog in his brain.  
_What happened? Where's Ryan? I hope he's okay...just where the hell am I?_  
The room was a disorientating shade of white. Light seemed to engulf the room, making it nearly impossible to see. Siting up, or more, trying to, he realised that he was tied down to a medical table, wearing a straitjacket and a gag.  
_What? Why am I tied down with restraints? Just what is going on here?_  
Just as Felix was trying to figure it all out, a distorted laugh crackled out above him. He flinched instinctively.  
**"Hello there, Felix. I'm sorry about all of this. The restraining and all. But I didn't want to take any chances, with you maybe escaping...no, that just wouldn't do. You see, I thought it was about time that you had your heart tampered with, just to see how you like it. Just to see how you like playing your own game."**  
The voice just seemed to appear out of thin air. It was obviously distorted with some kind of voice editor but even then Pewdie could detect something...familiar in the voice. He couldn't place his finger on it at the moment.  
_Whoever it is, they will pay..._

**"Did you know, that I liked china dolls Felix? I find them cute. But I guess you never asked. Did you know, that I am not just the idiot you make me out to be? I have feelings Felix, so I thought it was only fair to break your feelings too. The dolls agreed with me. I looooove my dolls...so fuzzy and right..."**The distorted voice almost sang, overcome with insane laughter. Pewds continued to stare helplessly into the ceiling. He remembered now. The shadow, Cry screaming in pain...how he failed to protect him.  
He knew who was behind this.  
_I'm gonna save you Ryan...just hold on for a little longer...please, be okay..._

**"Here's the game Felix. Try not to break. If you do the slightest thing that goes against me, then I'll kill your precious little Ryan. I can see you all the time, hear you all the time, so I'll know if you disobey me. To put your mind at ease, don't worry. Your...boyfriend...is fine. Just sleeping. He's kinda cute when he screams out your name as I torture him...isn't that right...doll? Yes...I know. That's when he's extremely cute. When he bleeds..."**  
The voice continued to ramble on to itself and the dolls. Felix nodded, noting the venom in the generated voice as it said 'boyfriend'. Internally, he was screaming, wanting nothing more to punch that voice.  
_That bitch...if she's hurt Ryan I'll...I'll kill her..._  
**"Oh...good! You agreed! Now...go to sleep Pewdie! Big days ahead..."** Clapping could be heard over the microphone and some more laughter as Felix saw a vent open in the white room and a purple gas start to pump out.  
_I'm sorry Cry...please...forgive...m-_

Cry leaned against a white wall for support. The straitjacket he was wearing had been chained to the wall, his legs forced to hold him upright. But he had been like that for too long, and all of his strength had been slowly, and painfully, sapped away. He sank to his knees, arms beginning to complain about stretching. But Ryan didn't care anymore.  
_I just want this to end...let me leave already!_  
"HEY!" Ryan yelled out into the atmosphere. He didn't care who or what his message reached, as long as it reached somebody.  
To make sure he wasn't alone in this never-ending white abyss.  
He couldn't even tell if it ended. The white just seemed to stretch off in all directions into eternity. A vast emptiness apart from him and a couple of chains.  
And a soft, tinkering voice like a bell...  
_Huh? Is somebody there?_  
It sounded like someone in the distance was singing softly in another language.  
_It sounds a lot like...Italian? Just like that sentence...what if the person responsible for that has come to finish me off? And Felix...what's happened to Felix? I need to find him and get out of here...quickly..._  
The singing was getting closer and closer. Ryan tugged on his chains hard. No use.  
He could hear footsteps now.  
Cry pulled again.  
No use.  
Sweet cackles of insanity was breaking into the singing.  
In a final, desperate attempt, Cry pushed away from the wall with his feet whilst pulling the chain.  
Not even close.  
He stared, terrified, into the eyes of the cause of this nightmare.  
He trembled.  
A dark chuckle escaped her lips.  
**"Found you..."**  
Cry saw the syringe in her right hand, and a knife in the other.  
As the world faded away, he thought of only one thing.  
_I'm sorry Marzia...I understand..._

Felix awoke with a groan. The gag was off, at least. He grabbed his head, which was still pounding from before.  
_How long have I been out for? Damn it Marzia...I should have been more kind to you, a better boyfriend, but that isn't a reason to support this!_  
His eyes readjusted. The room was darker than before, but not by much. With the straitjacket off, he got up from the floor and stood.  
In front of him, separated by fear, was Cry, slowly backing away from Pewdie with a look of complete and utter fear and dread. Felix stepped towards him, but this only caused Ryan to back further and further away from him, locking eyes with him all the way. Cry looked like he was staring at a predator, full of fear. Pewdie was baffled by his behaviour, just what had happened to Cry?  
"Cry...come on, its me, Pewds, remember? Your boyfriend. Don't be scared...please, come here Cry..." Felix coaxed his lover softly, who was currently residing in a corner.  
"Get away from me! I know what you truly are! I won't be taken in by your lies! Cry screamed, thrashed and yelled, like he was having a nightmare.  
It was like Felix had been kicked in the heart.  
_What...Cry?_  
Felix stepped towards him, when Cry screamed at him to stay back. He was rocking slowly with his hands on his knees, like a child trying to convince himself that everything would be alright. Ryan broke down, screaming and crying, backing into a wall, all the while staring at Pewdie with lost, terrified eyes.  
Felix stared into those fearful blue eyes, and backed away, raising his hands, attempting to calm Ryan with his eyes. "Look, I'm backing away. I'm not going to hurt you Ryan. I could never hurt you like that...I will even remain in the furthest away corner for you if it makes you feel better...what has she done to you Cry? Do you remember...? I...I will make her pay Cry, don't worry about it. So hush babe...you look tired. Go to sleep Ryan, and when you wake, everything will be back to normal. I promise...I love you..." Felix said calmly. The calming words seemed to be having an effect on Cry, who nodded and fell asleep quietly, head slightly tilted, hair falling gracefully across his face. His knees gave out from underneath him, giving him the look as if he was in silent prayer. Felix smiled at how cute he looked, just asleep without a single care, and then he remembered the screaming. Ryan might get nightmares.  
_Well, that just won't do, will it?_  
Pewds began to hum, softly and quietly, calming and soothing. It was an old Swedish lullaby that Felix remembered from his childhood. Forgetting the lyrics, he just hummed.  
Cry made a soft, child-like noise and began to quietly snore, his breathing picking up the wisps of hair across his face and letting them float up and down slowly.  
Felix smiled at the sight. Slowly, and softly, humming all the while, he sneaked over to the sleeping Ryan's body and snuggled up to him. He kissed Cry on the cheek.  
With Cry in his arms, he promised to stay up all night to protect him, to keep the life in his arms.  
He smiled wide, staring up and into a small camera in the corner of the room.  
_You're gonna have to do better than that to separate us, Marzia._


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan woke with a jolt. He looked around his surroundings wildly, trying to examine every important detail.  
_This is the same room where I found him...but where is he? That lying demon with the accent and blonde hair...what?_  
Cry looked down and saw the man he was thinking of, arms wrapped around Cry's waist and currently snuggled tightly into his shoulder. He was fast asleep, and snoring loudly, seemingly content in his dreams.  
Ryan immediately sat bolt upright and froze in place, trembling with fear. He couldn't remember this man very well but...he was definitely a threat. All his memories of the blonde were dark and although he couldn't place his finger on why or how, he knew that this person, whoever he was, would be trouble.  
_What do I do? If I move, he'll wake up and then who knows what he'll do to me...no. Calm down Ryan. Think. Relax a little. You just need to calm the fuck out and think about how to get out of this mess..._  
Cry began to breathe deeply and attempted to slow his heartbeat. He continued to shake uncontrollably, however, but ignored it in his attempts to think straight.  
A small moan came from the man currently wrapped around Cry. He didn't move, and instead began to kiss his neck fondly.  
_W-what the?_  
"Hush, don't worry about it babe."  
With that, the Swede grabbed Ryan and forced him into a hug, slowly stroking Cry's wild hair to relax him. Cry didn't know what to think, but that didn't unsettle him. He was enjoying this far too much to care.  
"..F..Felix..." Ryan stuttered. The name had just slipped out. He didn't even know if it belonged to the blonde man who was currently trailing kisses along his cheeks. Cry began to blush a deep red, only increasing his stutter and shyness.  
"Yes Ryan? Do you remember now?" The Swede answered between kisses. By now both of their heartbeats were pretty rapid and both had shallow breathing. Felix turned to stare into those once-terrified blue eyes, and saw only a look of recognition in them. He beamed and a tear rolled down his cheek. A tear of happiness.  
Cry wiped his partner's eyes and was wearing a sad smile. He moved forward and embraced Felix tightly, kissing him on the lips, tongues dancing and eyes exchanging flashes of happiness. Tears were forgotten along with worries. Everything was perfect for that moment.  
_That one beautiful, shining moment..._

...

_"Hey, Cry?"  
"What?"  
"Do you remember?"  
"...Remember what?"  
"...Never mind."_  
That had always been Cry's answer. He knew full well what Pewdie was talking about, hinting about, but in the end, he decided to lie.  
_Remembering what we went through...no...what she put us through, would only damage us further, right? And besides, it's not as if it matters anymore...she's gone. Locked away for her crimes...good. In a mental asylum too...even better. The more security, the better. Psychopath...forcing us to..._  
Ryan snapped out of his thoughts, and walked over to the bedroom window. He saw the night's sky, and the moon stare down on him. The city skyline lit up his field of vision however. A collection of neon lights against the vast black of night. Cry smiled at the thought.  
He stepped back a little, still in awe of the beautifully lit canvas of the night. Cry swept his gaze across the window again, until he locked his gaze on a dark reflection in the mirror.  
_No...oh please god no...I don't-_

...

Ryan fell asleep easily, snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, feeling Felix's calming heartbeat against his own.  
_How could I forget you...my love? You are my world and my life...how could she ruin those memories? But now I have you...and no riches or gold could ever be enough to replace you...my beloved._

When they woke up to Marzia's mad little cackle, neither Cry nor Pewds knew what to expect. None of them had been changed in any way or tampered with, so just what did the scheming psychopath have in mind?  
Felix saw Ryan shaking in fear at the voice, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, clutching his hand tightly to remind them of their unbreakable love for each other. Cry nodded, and smiled gently.  
This caused a small sound to emit from the speakers. It wasn't a scream, more of a noise. This cause the two of them to stare up into the camera.  
A smirk formed on Ryan's face.  
He knew far too well what that sound was.  
_Checkmate!_  
Suddenly, he rushed towards Pewdie, and kissed him, arms bringing him closer and slowly, almost teasingly, slipping the Swede's shirt off of him and dropping it on the floor. Ryan trailed smaller kisses up the side of Felix's neck and nips his sweet spot, causing the other man to shudder and begin to tremble. Cry almost laughed at the thought of how he could turn Felix into the most submissive person by one little nip.  
Ryan refuses to give in to Pewdie's desires just yet though, as he bites the Swede's earlobe gently and then slowly begins to kiss his arms. Felix moans slightly, unable to control himself anymore and almost rips Ryan's clothes off of him. Cry smiles darkly as he watches the other man unable to control his urges and yet being forced to wait. He slowly pulls off Pewdie's trousers and strokes his legs softly. Felix, however, can't take anymore teasing, and rips off his and Cry's boxers, almost pushing Cry to the ground.  
_I'm sorry Pewds, but I'm in charge this time..._  
Ryan reaches around Felix, and digs his thumb into a vital pressure point in his neck, something he discovered earlier. One touch would leave his partner in absolute bliss and total obedience.  
And Cry knew about it.  
Slowly, he massaged Felix's neck, leaving his neck lulled back in happiness and the rest of his body limp, like a ragdoll. Ryan could literally do anything to the Swede like this and Felix would be in too much of a trance-like state to care.  
While all of this was going on, small fangirl sounds blasted out from the speakers in the room.  
Ryan turned the entranced man over and straddled his hips, causing some moaning from Felix below. He finally let go of the pressure point, and saw Pewds break out of his sleepy state.  
Felix gazed up into his boyfriend's eyes, and saw flecks of darkness in those blue eyes.  
He gulped.

Felix collapsed on the floor next to Ryan, half dead.  
"F-fuck me..." Words just seemed to tumble out of the blonde's mouth, nonsensical and tired.  
"Anytime." Cry smirked softly at Felix, pulling him closer. He hugged the tired Pewdie tightly, allowing him to collapse on him. They could have both just have fallen asleep right there, but the fangirl screams from Marzia kept them awake.  
_A psychopathic fangirl...great..._  
Cry seemed to sense his boyfriend's fear, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
_Everything's gonna be fine...just wait and see..._


	11. Chapter 11

Cry absent-mindedly stroked Felix's blonde hair slowly as he stared into the speakers in place on the ceiling. Marzia's screams had seemed to die down a little, as she was slowly regaining her composure and learning to control herself. But, once in a while, between the deep, heavy breathing seeping out of the speakers, her inner fangirl would escape with a screech unlike any other.  
_No wonder I locked myself away from this so long ago..._  
Felix murmured something into Ryan's ear, a faint whisper that Mariza wouldn't be able to hear.  
All was silent.  
Cry laughed and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He smirked as he saw the pleading, wide eyes that greeted him.  
"Twice in one night? Are you trying to kill her?"  
With that, he kissed Felix softly, running his hands freely through the Swede's hair, and watched as Pewds fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, Cry awoke alone in a cold and dark little room. Strapped to a table.  
_Oh come on now Pewds...wait...this isn't one of his games. Marzia...damn it! Why isn't this over already? Just let us go!_  
He felt the cold nip at his skin, chilling him to the bone. Then he noticed.  
_...Shit._  
"Marzia! MARZIA! This isn't funny! What happened to my clothes? Where's Felix?"  
A small giggle escaped the wall as a door formed from the pale white panels all around and slid open. Marzia broke out into full psychotic laughter upon seeing the man. Cry strained to lift his head up to look at her.  
He gasped.  
Behind Marzia, being dragged by a leash, was Felix. He was also naked and looked as if he was asleep, head bowed slightly, limp like a ragdoll and being dragged by a collar around his neck. Marzia smiled cruelly, snapping her fingers loudly.  
"Wake up. Be as hard as you like."  
Felix's eyes snapped open, and Mariza let go of the leash. There was darkness in his eyes as he walked over to Ryan and caught him in a crushing kiss. Cry gasped, catching his breath as simultaneously Pewdie hit him over the shoulder with his leash.  
_It hurts a bit...but fuck it's good..._  
Felix hits him again, and forces a moan out of Ryan. He begins to bite him, lightly at first, but then harder, as the moans of pleasure from Cry get more and more rugged. Still biting, Felix undoes the straps holding Ryan down to the table and slams him onto the floor, causing mad, cracked laughter from Cry. Cry's also wearing a straitjacket, and is entirely helpless to the raging Swede that is now straddling his hips and kissing him tenderly along his neck, before turning more violent and biting again. The moans are becoming screams of ecstasy from the trembling man beneath.  
But he doesn't care.  
He doesn't care about Marzia's screams, how she's still watching. All he cares about is this strange kick he's getting from all of this.  
_Fuck, I'm a masochist...start changing my name to-_  
Pewdie thrusting into him stops his mind mid-flow. The explosion in his brain stops all thinking anymore. He starts screaming with ecstasy, not even knowing what he's saying anymore. Felix thrusts into him again, gently rocking their hips together. Cry feels himself being lifted up slightly and tilted.  
_He's making sure that it'll hurt._  
Felix thrusts into him again, quickening the pace and bathing in the screams of pain-induced joy coming from his boyfriend. He kisses him a little, and then decides to finish up their little game.  
_Just a little while longer..._  
Beside them, nobody notices that Marzia has fainted, blood dripping from her nose in dark red droplets.

Cry fell sideways, Felix literally having 'fucked the life out of him'. He can still feel the burn from the leash hitting him. He still feels the masochistic pleasure he got from it.  
Felix turns to him, smiling, as he tilts his partner the right way up and laughs at his messed up hair. Softly stroking Cry's face, he whispers:  
"You are such a masochist."  
This causes Ryan to laugh too. He shudders softly and lays into Pewdie's shoulder comfortably.  
Both stare for a while at Marzia's unconscious body, and sigh. Felix goes and looks for something in the room. Cry stares on helplessly, stuck in the straitjacket, unable to move.  
He returns with a knife.  
"Pewds...?"  
"I...I could do it Cry. For the shit she's put us through. It'd be over. And its my fault that this happened...I thought about it while she was trying to hypnotise me into doing this. I could do it so easily...I think that scares me...how easy it would be..." Felix's head drooped, hands limp at his side. He throws the knife away, staring at the body of his ex-girlfriend. He turns away, and takes his place at Ryan's side.  
"Hush...it's okay. I've thought about it too. But it'll all be over soon...I promise..." Cry spoke calmly, stroking Pewdie's blonde locks.  
They both pass out from exhaustion in a couple of minutes.

The next 3 days were the same schedule:  
Eat.  
Fuck.  
Sleep.

On the third day, a loud siren went off just as Cry straddled Pewds. A number of men ran into the room, most of which had guns. They spoke rapid-fire Italian, and Cry could only grasp some of the conversation.  
"They came here by their own will!"  
"Liar. People saw you kidnap them!"  
"They deserved it! The dolls agree!"  
"You kidnapped them and forced them to engage in..."  
Felix grabbed Ryan's hand, making him lose track of the conversation. A police officer gave them some clothes and began to escort them from the building.  
Just as they left, Marzia ran up to them and Cry felt a prick in his arm.  
She had injected him with...something...  
_That bitch._  
Ryan's eyes opened wide in panic as the world began to spin and he collapsed on the floor, the world fading away from sight.  
_I'm...sorry..._


	12. Chapter 12

The darkness seemed to engulf Cry as he woke, hearing some groans echo around his brain, mixed with some other voices he didn't recognise.  
_"Ryan? Can you hear me?"_  
The voice was mixed with fear and worry. It had caused some sort of...reaction in Cry.  
He was now semi-conscious and aware.  
The voice repeated itself, with more tears in it now and even a small voice crack.  
_Felix? Felix! What's going on? Why can't I see...?_  
Cry raised his hands to his face, probing softly. He screamed, recoiled away in disgust and fear.  
His hands, slower this time, trailed his face. His skin was thick and leather-like, almost like he had burnt his entire face badly or...  
_No...!_  
He felt for his mouth, only to find a cruelly rendered cut across his face, deep and strangely dry. Ryan wanted to throw up at the touch, but couldn't. With more worry, he felt higher up his face for his eyes, but knew what he would find. Those crystal blue eyes of his were nowhere to be found.  
There were only two deep round circles cut into his eye sockets.  
Ryan didn't know what to think. He hoped that he was just wearing his mask or that this was some fucked up nightmare of his, but a feeling of dread began to build in him.  
In an attempt to calm his thinking, he reached delicately to the sides of his face for the edges of the mask.  
All he found were boundaries cut into him were the mask would be.  
Cry felt himself collapse into something soft. He couldn't cope with this...  
_"Hush...I've got you. I won't let them take you away...hang in there Cry...please..."_

The next few days passed like that, until one day Cry noticed something different in Pewdie's voice. He was unusually quiet and couldn't control the sobs that escaped him.  
_"Babe...you need to hurry up. I know you hear me...you better hear me. You've been in a coma for 2 months Cry. Soon...they're gonna take you away from me...I'm sorry Ryan! I can't stop them and I tried but in the end this is their hospital...three days until they turn off the life support...only three days...such a short amount of time for a life...I won't forget you babe, ever. I won't be able to forgive myself for letting you go like this...but its for the best..."_  
Felix broke down into mad screams of pain and sorrow that sounded inhuman. Suddenly, lots of footsteps came and the whimpering ceased.  
"Pewdie...? Felix? Anyone? Can you hear me? I'm alive! I'm still here! Pewds...? Don't...leave me..."

The third day arrived far too quickly. Cry sat, head hanging, knowing that he was being sent to his execution. He had given up all hope of escaping his fate, and couldn't take the sadness in Felix's voice anymore. He could hear how much pain he was in, and didn't wish for him to mourn his loss.  
Ryan heard footsteps. He looked up half-heartedly, even though he couldn't see. _Felix._  
His voice was on the verge of cracking and was shaking. There was a scuffling sound that Cry didn't recognise.  
_"Hey Ryan...I'm so sorry that this happened...its all my fault. But...I'll be joining you soon...so everything'll be fine...but there's something I need to ask you first..."_  
There was a pause and a shaky breath. Ryan heard something pop.  
_"Ryan...will you marry me? Will you be mine to love and to hold for eternity?"_  
Cry's mind slowed to a standstill. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He laughed, smiled, teared up. He felt his face.  
He was normal. There was no poker-faced silence anymore.  
Cry ripped his eyes open and stared up into the Swede's crying eyes.  
"Yes...always."  
Felix smiled softly, and slid the ring onto Ryan's finger. It was a beautiful shade of gold with a single blue gem in it. They both looked as if they were going to pass out from nerves.  
Cry helped Pewds to his feet, and then caught him in a passionate kiss.

A couple of months later, they were allowed home, and thankfully the house wasn't covered in dolls this time.  
Somehow, it looked even more welcoming than before.  
Felix made dinner, a Swedish dish that Cry couldn't pronounce. It was good, and Ryan made a mental note to let Pewds cook more often.  
Then, they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, content at finally being home and with each other.

Their lives were mainly unchanged until about a month later.  
Cry and Pewds needed to take some psychological examinations to see if they had 'recovered' from the Marzia incident.  
They were fairly simple tests.  
But that didn't stop Ryan from shaking like a leaf in the waiting room.  
"Cry? It's gonna be okay. This is just that ink blot thingy. Say what you see. Not some difficult MENSA test."  
"But what if they think something's wrong with me? They might send me to an asylum or something...it wouldn't surprise me..."  
"They won't. Look, I'm going first. You'll be fine. And if they lay a finger on you, scream my name and I'll be there to beat them up." Pewds added with a smile before getting up and walking to Examination Room 2-b.  
The female psychologist smiled at him carefully as he walked in.

"Okay, Felix. What do you see?"  
_That looks like a...no! I can't say that! Um...something else...something else...shit! She's looking at me for an answer! Just say it!_  
"Um...it looks like a penis?" Felix stammered out, blushing slightly. The psychologist raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
_Bet she hasn't had that answer before...heh..._  
"...And this one?"  
_I can't say dick twice! Oh god..._  
"A dick."  
"This one?"  
"Another dick."  
"...This one?"  
"Dick."  
"And...finally, this one..."  
"Oh! A kitty!"

Felix saw Cry back before him, which was odd. He ignored it, cheeks brightly burning with shame as he walked towards him.  
"Done?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yep, I'm good. You?"  
"Um...let's not go into it."

Ryan had just finished dying with laughter. Felix had told him what had happened at the examinations.  
_Well, if he doesn't get locked away, I definitely won't._  
He smiled at the thought of that exam again. The psychologist would more than likely be scarred for life now and never work again, but that story had been worth it.

Cry had actually found the test easy, and was graded as 'normal'. He was pleased.  
_The same can't be said for Pewds..._  
He turned to look at his lover, who was still blushing, and laughed.  
_He is never going to live this down ever..._  
Ryan wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and snuggled into him warmly.  
_You are now a certified pervert, friend._


End file.
